Asem-Manis
by kuncipintu
Summary: Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun. Ruang tengah dorm. Tengah malam. Ada banyak hal yang dibicarakan, tidak sedikit yang membuat jengkel, tapi Eunhyuk tidak pernah keberatan akan itu. / Brothership!KyuHyuk / probably a LITTLE hints of slash / Gaje / Absurd / Random / RnR?


**A**s**e**m-**M**a**n**i**s**

_**Ku**__nci Pi__**ntu  
**_

* * *

**M**alam ini Seoul hujan—lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam minggu-minggu terakhir ini. Sepertinya langit belum bosan mendapat cacian dari orang-orang yang kehujanan di luar sana, sehingga dia masih saja menurunkan 'anak-anak'nya dan membuat becek jalanan.

Beruntung Eunhyuk saat ini sudah berada di _dorm _dalam keadaan sehat, hangat, dan kenyang. Tapi Eunhyuk masih saja merasa janggal. Setelah celingak-celinguk sana-sini—mencari dimana letak kejanggalan tersebut—akhirnya ia sadar kalau ternyata ruang TV sudah sepi dari tadi. Hanya ada suara-suara alay tangisan wanita dari drama yang ditontonnya.

Entah kenapa, Eunhyuk bisa tidak sadar kalau ternyata _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_-nya sudah tidak ada dari tadi. Mungkin beberapa saat yang lalu, Eunhyuk sebenarnya diculik oleh alien kemudian berhasil melarikan diri tanpa mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Tahu, 'kan? Seperti yang di film-film itu loh, dimana tokoh utama langsung hilang ingatan secara ajaib setelah berhasil keluar dari pesawat luar angkasa. Tapi kenapa harus bertemu dengan alien segala? Tinggal jedotkan kepala ke pintu kulkas, kita juga sudah bisa hilang ingatan**—**

—nah, loh, 'kan. Jadi ngelantur.

Dengan tatapan kosong ala sadako di film Casper, Eunhyuk memandangi pintu-pintu kamar _member _lain yang sudah tertutup rapat. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya membosankaaan sekali.

Eunhyuk beranjak ke pinggir jendela kaca besar dan langsung melorot duduk di lantai. Dingin, sih … Tapi toh, Eunhyuk masih pakai celana, jadi tidak mungkin bokongnya jadi beku hanya karena duduk di lantai. Eunhyuk menatapi titik-titik hujan yang mengalir di sisi jendela bagian luar. Kemudian ia mendekap badannya sendiri sambil memandang kosong ke kota Seoul yang masih saja ramai walaupun hujan. Suasananya menjadi melankolis sekali.

"Aish! Dingin." Sebuah komentar dari bibir sang _Dance Machine _pun berhasil menggugurkan suasana _mellow _yang sudah terbangun dengan (sangat tidak) sempurna. Eunhyuk pun menyeret sebuah bangku besi ke pinggir jendela tadi. Mendudukinya, kemudian mulai berusaha sok melankolis lagi.

Krik.

Krik. Krik.

Suara derik jangkrik terdengar senada dengan bunyi hujan rintik-rintik.

Derung mobil dari kejauhan terdengar lamat-lamat di antara bunyi hujan yang berlomba sampai ke tanah.

_Chicken ppyong~ Massisseoyo~~_

Dan suara iklan ayam goreng dari sebuah benda kotak bernama televisi dengan sukses mengacaukannya.

Aish. Ada saja hal yang mengganggu adegan melankolis Eunhyuk. Setelah beberapa detik menatap marah pada televisi yang masih saja menayangkan iklan makanan, Eunhyuk akhirnya memilih untuk membunuh sang pengganggu suasana.

Klik.

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menatap televisi yang kini terdiam. Sambil menyorakkan kepuasan atas balas dendamnya terhadap si TV, Eunhyuk berbalik kembali ke bangkunya di pinggir jendela.

Sepertinya keputusannya untuk mematikan televisi adalah pilihan yang salah, karena _dorm _sekarang menjadi sangaaat sepi. 'Sepi' pakai 'banget'. Walhasil, Eunhyuk kembali celingak-celinguk mencari teman, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan seorang pun di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

Biasanya walaupun tengah malam begini, pasti masih ada saja _member _yang menonton TV atau bermain _game_. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, mereka memang jarang mengobrol bersama-sama lagi. Paling hanya dua-tiga orang, dan frekuensinya sangat jarang.

Eunhyuk tahu dan maklum, karena _memberdeul_ pasti capek dan lelah. Karena masing-masing dari mereka memang sudah memiliki jadwal tetap sendiri-sendiri. Rasanya bangga sih, karena _member _Super Junior jadi pada eksis dimana-mana. Radio, drama, musikal, _variety show_, macam-macam lah. Tapi, gara-gara semua jadwal yang overdosis itu, pasti anggota Super Junior yang lain jadi terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengobrol tengah malam. Waktu luang yang ada akan dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya untuk tidur.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Eunhyuk celingak-celinguk lagi. Rasanya dulu ruang TV ini tidak seluas sekarang. Mungkin karena dulu tempat ini terlalu sesak dan ramai walau penghuninya hanya mereka-mereka saja.

Huaaa … Eunhyuk bosan.

Ingin ikut tidur menyusul yang lain, dia tidak mengantuk. Menonton TV? Bosan.

Bersih-bersih kamar? Hoho, kamarnya Eunhyuk sudah selalu bersih.

Masak? Daripada besok dia digantung di pohon cabe atas tuduhan penghancuran dapur, mending tidak usah deh.

Akhirnya, menyerah dengan keadaan, Eunhyuk pasrah dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Menghitung mobil-mobil yang bersliweran sana-sini.

Semakin malam, hujan malah semakin deras.

Lampu-lampu yang berasal dari mobil dan bangunan-bangunan di luar sana berkedip-kedip genit menggantikan bintang yang tertutup mendung.

Ah, tinggal ditambah musik klasik karya Rhoma Irama, adegan ini pasti masuk nominasi OVJ Award.

"_Hyung_, melas amat, sih, mukanya … Mirip anak monyet kehilangan hidung, tauk …," sebuah suara _bass _bernada sengak tiba-tiba mampir ke telinga Eunhyuk, menghanguskan suasana _mellow _yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya.

Dengan hati dongkol, Eunhyuk melirik sekilas pada orang di belakangnya yang Eunhyuk yakini sedang nyengir-nyengir gaje saat ini.

'_Tuh, betul 'kan …,_'

Makhluk jangkung yang diidentifikasi bernama Kyuhyun itu saat ini sedang nyengir lebar sambil menatap ke arah Eunhyuk yang menyipitkan matanya dengan sok keren.

'_Dianya sendiri gak sadar kali, ya, mukanya sekarang awut-awutan …,_'

Memang Kyuhyun sekarang sedang dalam masa-masa kacau. Piyama hijau muda yang kusut disana-sini, rambut acak-acakan, mata yang masih merem-melek, ditambah cengiran aneh ala Naruto. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sedang nge-fans pada ninja oranye di film 'Mendadak Shippuuden' itu.

"Aku tahu aku ganteng, _hyung_. Tapi gak gitu juga kali ngelihatinnya …," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Sontak, Eunhyuk segera membesarkan ukuran matanya kembali ke ukuran normal dan menatap ke luar jendela besar di sampingnya—lagi.

Sreeet.

Refleks, Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun ketika didengarnya suara benda berat yang diseret. Ternyata _magnae _Super Junior itu sedang tertatih-tatih mendorong _single _sofa ke pinggir jendela besar juga. Eunhyuk hanya memandangi makhluk itu lekat-lekat, tanpa berniat membantu sama sekali.

"Aaaah~," desah Kyuhyun lega setelah berhasil mendaratkan bokongnya ke sofa empuk yang ditempatkannya di dekat kursi Eunhyuk.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Jam di dinding berdetik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Jangkrik kembali berderik.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Suara jendela kaca yang perlahan diketuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Jemari Kyuhyun masih setia mengetuk.

Kruuuk.

Kruyuuuuk.

"_Hyung_, aku lapar …," suara _bass _Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Eunhyuk hanya menoleh sekilas dengan tampang _horror_.

**.**

**A**se**m-M**an**i**s

**.**

**H**ening.

"_Hyuuuung~_" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan tampang melas.

"Apaan sih?" Eunhyuk mendelik sambil memanyunkan bibir _ehem_seksinya_ehem. _

"Lapar, _hyuung~_" rengek Kyuhyun lagi dengan muka lebih melas.

"Terus? Masalah buat gue?!" balas Eunhyuk—masih dendam karena drama kacangannya diganggu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yaelah, _hyung_. Lu nyolot amat, sih?" Kyuhyun protes, dengan nada sengak tapi serak.

"Yang nyolot itu kamu, tauk! Kalo ngomong sama _hyung _itu yang sopan. Udah muka iblis, kelakuan iblis pula!"

"Ya, karena mukaku ada aura iblisnya, jadi aku juga harus bertingkah mirip iblis, dong … Biar _matching _gitu …," cengiran lebar kembali terpampang jelas di muka kusut Kyuhyun.

"Udah, balik tidur sono!"

"Kok balik tidur sih?"

"Ya emang kamu mau ngapain, sih? Udah tengah malam juga,"

"Aku mau makan, _hyung_. Ma. Kan."

"Yaudah. Makan sono,"

"Loh? Bikinkan, dong, makanannya …,"

Twitch. Urat di kening Eunhyuk perlahan membentuk sebuah persimpangan.

"Heh, iblis,"

"Apa?"

"Belum pernah makan sate sendal, ya?"

"Belum. Makanan dari mana, tuh?"

"Ish! Sumpah ye, ngeselin banget kamu jadi manusia!"

"Udah dibilangin, 'kan biar _matching_ sama predikat _evil_-ku,"

"Terserah lah …,"

"Kok terserah sih, _hyung_?"

"YA TERUS MAU LO APA?" Eunhyuk mendelik lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. Hidungnya kembang-kempis, telinganya naik-turun. Wajahnya yang awalnya kusut jadi tambah lecek.

"Makan, _hyung_! Makan!"

"Kalo mau makan, ya tinggal makan. Kamu tuh, mirip orang yang gak dikasih makanan sama orang tuanya,"

"Lah? 'kan memang gak dikasih. Masa' tiap hari _eomma_-ku disuruh nganter makanan ke _dorm_ kita, sih? Lebih baik kali kita mandiri, _hyung_ …," Kyuhyun berceramah sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil pasang senyum nyolot.

"Nah, kalo kamu mandiri, bikin sendiri sono,"

"Enggak bisa. Dan enggak mau."

"Terus? Masalah gitu buat gue? Yang kelaparan juga kamu, bukan aku,"

"_Hyung_, tega amat sih sama adek sendiri …,"

"Emang kamu adekku?"

"Bukan. Ogah amat deh punya kakak pelit kayak _you_,"

"Nah, yaudah."

"Yaudah."

Kyuhyun manyun. Eunhyuk manyun. Jangkrik-jangkrik yang dicuekin ikut manyun. _Author_ manyun. _Readers_? Monyong.

"_Hyung_, bikinin makaaaan~"

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Sok imut.

"Iya, iya … Cerewet amat,"

"Nah~ gitu dong~"

Kyuhyun nyengir lebar—lagi, kemudian cengirannya itu berubah jadi tawa yang menggelegar ketika Eunhyuk sudah menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

**.**

**A**se**m-M**an**i**s

**.**

**S**epuluh menit kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali sambil membawa sebuah _cup ramyeon _di tangannya. Menyadari _hyung_-nya sudah kembali dari dapur, Kyuhyun menoleh dengan mata berbinar. Tapi matanya menjadi sayu lagi ketika melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Eunhyuk.

"Yaelah, _hyung_ … Masa' cuma _ramyeon _instant, sih? Gak elit banget deh. Aku ini 'kan artis, _hyung_. Calon duta ketampanan dan ketenaran Korea Selatan. Masa' dikasih _ramyeon_? Instant pula!" protes Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Masih untung dibikinin!" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_ sih, udah lama-lama di dapur. Sekalinya waktu keluar malah cuma bawa _ramyeon _doang."

"Ya kalo gak mau, buat aku aja." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat sumpit di tangannya.

"Eeeh! Jangan dong! Niatnya 'kan buat aku …," Kyuhyun segera merampas sumpit dan _ramyeon _dari tangan Eunhyuk.

'_Siapa juga yang niat bikinin kamu makan. Dasar.' _Pikir Eunhyuk sambil mendelik dongkol.

Dan selama sepuluh menit ke depannya, yang Eunhyuk lakukan hanya memandang kota Seoul dari balik jendela besar itu sambil sesekali mengernyit jengkel ketika mendengar Kyuhyun menyeruput _ramyeon_-nya terlalu keras.

"Jorok." Komentar Eunhyuk setelah suara seruputan Kyuhyun mampir di telinganya untuk yang ketigabelas kalinya.

"Awpaawn sih, _hyuwng_?" Kyuhyun hanya bertanya acuh sebagai tanggapan—dengan mulut penuh _ramyeon_.

"Apa, sih?!" Eunhyuk hanya menjadi tambah BT kalau begini.

"Nyolot banget sih ini monyet satu …," bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Entah Eunhyuk mendengar atau tidak, hanya terdengar dengusan kecil ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, _cup ramyeon _yang sudah kosong tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, terlupakan. Sedangkan makhluk yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab untuk merapikan _cup _tersebut hanya melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum—kepedasan.

Ah, iya, Eunhyuk lupa kalau ia tadi menambahkan bubuk cabai dengan dosis tinggi ke dalam _ramyeon _tersebut. Ketika melihat muka _dongsaeng_-nya itu memerah sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya tidak jelas, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tertahan. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara berkelontangan dari arah dapur. Eunhyuk hanya menyeringai puas.

_Mission accomplished._

**.**

**A**se**m-M**an**i**s

**.**

"_**H**__yung_?" Kyuhyun telah kembali ke posisi awalnya—duduk di sofa dekat Eunhyuk—setelah selesai dengan urusan mulut-terbakar-nya tadi.

"_Mwo_?" Eunhyuk menjawab—dengan sebisa mungkin menampilkan nada ogah-ogahan, padahal sebenarnya ia sudah menebak kalau sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan marah-marah tidak jelas. Heh, membayangkan wajah kusut Kyuhyun yang akan tambah abstrak karena marah tentunya sangat menghibur.

Tapi, sepertinya prediksi Eunhyuk tidak sepenuhnya benar …

"Kenapa sih _hyung _itu jelek banget?" nada polos itu keluar begitu saja diikuti seringaian yang sumpah, tidak polos sama sekali.

Twitch.

Perempatan tak kasat mata muncul di dahi Eunhyuk. Giginya bergemeletuk. Mukanya merah padam. Tangannya mengepal, siap meninju hidung sang _magnae _jika diperlukan. Asap kereta api mulai muncul dari lubang hidung dan telinganya—oke, memang lebai.

"Maksudmu apa, heh?"

"Ya itu maksudku, kenapa _hyung _bisa sejelek ini?"

"Kalau aku jelek, kamu apa?"

"Aku? Ya aku ganteng!"

_What the fuck?!_

"Heh, lain kali aku suruh Sungminnie beli kaca buat ditaruh di kamarmu," sinis Eunhyuk.

"Di kamarku sudah ada kaca kok, _hyung_, tapinya Sungmin-_hyung _terus yang pakai. Mulai dari bangun tidur, sampai mau tidur lagi, setiap Sungmin-_hyung _di kamar, pasti kerjaannya ngaca melulu," Kyuhyun tanpa sadar (atau mungkin sangat sadar) membocorkan aib Sungmin begitu saja.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sedikit, geli.

"—padahal 'kan tetep aja, sebanyak apapun Sungmin-_hyung_ ngaca, dia gak bisa mengalahkan ketampananku ini. Hahahaha."

Dan senyum Eunhyuk hilang setelah mendengar kelanjutan kalimat tersebut. Dosa apa yang dimiliki _member _Super Junior sampai harus memiliki _magnae _seperti ini, ya Tuhan?

"Itu karena Sungmin tahu kalau dia sampai ngebiarin kamu ngaca, yang ada kacanya pecah." Eunhyuk menyahut, dongkol.

"Karena kegantenganku, pasti. Ya, 'kan?" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya, menampilkan gigi putihnya yang rapi berderet.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Kantong muntah mana, kantong muntah?

"_Just keep on dreaming, son_ …," ujar Eunhyuk sok Inggris.

"_Hyung_?"

"Apa?!"

"Ish. Sinis banget, sih!"

"Bodo amat, dah …,"

"Hhh~ _Hyung_!"

"APAAA?"

"Sejak kapan _hyung _nikah sama _eomma_-ku?"

_What the—?_

"He?" Eunhyuk mendelik, untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada malam ini.

"Loh, tadi itu, _hyung _manggil aku '_son_'."

Oooh, karena itu …

"Siapa juga yang manggil situ? Ge-er."

"Lah, terus manggil siapa lagi? Orang disini cuma ada kita berdua," sahut Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Buat siapa aja boleh. Selain kamu."

"Heleh, ngeles aja bisanya."

"ISH!" Eunhyuk mendelik lagi, sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Eciiee, yang lagi marah~" bukannya terkejut, Kyuhyun malah mengeluarkan nada menggoda sambil memamerkan cengirannya lagi.

"Ya emang, lagi marah nih gue!" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan setengah berteriak—plus menghujani Kyuhyun.

"Yaudah. Aku juga marah. Weee~" Kyuhyun juga ikut melipat tangannya di depan dada, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Padahal bibirnya sudah berbentuk tidak jelas akibat menahan senyum yang kelewat lebar.

"Dasar bego. Mana ada orang marah tapi bilang-bilang." Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun sebelum kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke jendela besar yang masih dihiasi titik-titik air.

"Nah loh, _hyung _bego dong berarti. Tadi _hyung _bilang kalau _hyung _marah, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku ngomongin kamu."

"Sudahlah. Sesama orang bego dilarang saling menghina."

"Siapa juga yang bego?"

"Ya _hyung _lah. Siapa lagi?"

Twitch. Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan _horror_. Tapi yang dilirik sepertinya tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Hn. Terserahmu saja …," Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya. Lelah berdebat dengan iblis berkedok manusia yang sekarang kembali nyengar-nyengir gaje.

"Oya, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan keras—sangat keras, hingga Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget.

"Apa lagi, siiih?" tanya Eunhyuk iritasi.

Setelah menyunggingkan senyum geli melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menarik nafas, sok misterius.

"Sudah tau gosip terbaru? Gosip yang bener-bener heboh! Hampir cewek-cewek, bahkan cowok di seluruh dunia membicarakan tentang hal ini!"

"Eung? Gosip apaan?" O-ow. Jangan bilang Eunhyuk jadi tertarik pada gosip yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Itu loh!"

Jeda sejenak.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penasaran. Sedangkan bibir Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak antusias, namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun terucap.

"Apaan? Kalau niat ngomong, ya cepetan!" Eunhyuk mulai sewot karena digantung (eh? Digantung?) oleh Kyuhyun.

"Itu loh … Katanya … _Leader_-nya Super Junior mau pergi wamil. Sedih banget, ya?"

Twitch. Untuk—entah keberapa kalinya—perempatan di kening Eunhyuk kembali muncul.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau itu bego atau bego, sih?"

"_Hyung _deh yang bego. Masa' ada dua pilihan, tapi dua-duanya sama. Gimana, sih?"

Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding atau meja terdekat. Kemudian berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan frustasinya karena Kyuhyun.

"Oya, Kyu …,"

"Apa?"

"Sudah tau gosip terbaru kedua, belum?"

"Gosip apa lagi? _Hyung _ini suka banget nge-gosip. Mirip cewek."

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk ingin sekali berteriak kencang-kencang, 'TADI YANG NGAJAK NGE-GOSIP DULUAN SIAPAAA?' Tapi niat itu diurungkannya.

"Tau, gak? Katanya … setelah _leader _Super Junior wamil, _magnae_-nya juga bakal disuruh wamil sama SM Entertainment."

"Y-yang bener, _hyung_?"

"Iya. Belum denger, ya? Aish, payah …," Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar diam-diam.

"Kasihannya …," Eunhyuk rasanya ingin terbahak ketika mendengar ratapan Kyuhyun. "Aku pasti merindukanmu, Mochi-_ah_! Semoga kau baik-baik saja selama wamil!"

E-eh? Apa?

"Kok 'Mochi'?"

"Loh? _Hyung _gimana, sih? _Magnae _Suju 'kan Henry. Gak tau, ya? Ish. Payah."

Dang!

Eunhyuk melirik ke meja kayu di depan TV. Hasratnya untuk menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja tersebut sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Padahal Suju 'kan _boyband _yang mendunia. Masa' _hyung _gak tahu?"

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun.

'_LOE 'KAN JUGA MEMBER SUJU, BABOOO~'_

Terkadang ada saat dimana Eunhyuk merasa kalau _member-member_-nya itu terlihat tidak waras. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak pernah dibuat sefrustasi ini sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana caranya Leeteuk dan Sungmin mampu bertahan memelihata iblis se-iblis ini.

"Udahlah. Susah ngomong sama orang susah. Daripada susah, mending gak usah." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, menggosok kedua matanya, kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamarnya dan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menatap punggung Kyuhyun. "Terus dia tadi ngapain coba, selain ngomong sama aku? Dasar."

"Oya, _hyung_, tolong rapiin lagi sofa sama _cup ramyeon_-nya, ya … _I love you full~_" dan bayangan Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu, tepat sedetik sebelum sebuah sepatu melayang menghantam pintu kamar.

**.**

**A**se**m-M**an**i**s

**.**

**D**engan perasaan dongkol, Eunhyuk menyeret sofa Kyuhyun dan kursi yang tadi didudukinya kembali ke tempat semula. Kemudian membuang _cup ramyeon_ beserta sumpit-sumpitnya ke tempat sampah.

Eunhyuk menyempatkan diri menoleh lagi ke arah jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan Seoul dini hari. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Yah, setidaknya, karena Kyuhyun, ia jadi tidak bosan lagi.

Semoga saja iblis itu bisa bangun pagi nanti, seingat Eunhyuk, beberapa jam lagi Kyuhyun ada jadwal. Heh, yasudahlah, salah siapa iblis itu malah memilih ikut begadang tidak jelas bersamanya?

Eunhyuk perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, tanpa ribut lagi, ia merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Berguling untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Rasanya beberapa menit saja mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun dapat membuatnya lelah dan mengantuk. Ia bersyukur bukan dia yang jadi partner Kyuhyun di _Radio Star_. Hii … bisa jadi apa dia kalau harus mengobrol berjam-jam dengan makhluk itu setiap minggunya?

Mata Eunhyuk melirik jam beker di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Tidak lama, bola matanya membesar, ternyata bukan hanya sekedar 'beberapa menit'. Sudah lewat tiga jam sejak Eunhyuk terkakhir kali melihat jam. Heh, waktu jadi terasa berjalan dengan cepat …

Setidaknya, Eunhyuk berakhir dengan senyuman kecil malam itu, sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

**Owari  
**

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Hyuk-_ah _… Hyuk-_ah_ …," Baru beberapa menit setelah ia terlelap, dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Eunhyuk merasa bahunya digoncang-goncang seseorang.

Eunhyuk membuka sebelah matanya, kemudian mendapati wajah yang sangat familiar baginya.

Donghae.

"_Waeyo?_"

"Aku terbangun. Gak bisa tidur lagi. Temenin aku begadang, ya?"

…dan malam itu, akan menjadi malam yang sangaaaaat panjang bagi Eunhyuk.

_Poor you …_

**.**

**.**

—**End of the story—**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Fic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan saya dengan teman—sahabat—saya. Saya yakin, _readers _juga pasti pernah mengalami hal seperti KyuHyuk tadi. Berbincang dengan orang terdekat, membahas berbagai hal, meloncat dari satu topik ke topik lain secara _random_. Dan, tanpa sadar, waktu sudah berlalu begitu saja.

Saya—_personally_—sangat menyukai momen-momen itu bersama sahabat saya. Kalo _readers_?

Ah ya, saya minta maaf jika ada _typo(s), miss typo(s), _dan cerita yang _absurd _bin gaje. Saya juga minta maaf karena ada kata-kata yang terdengar—dan terlihat—agak kasar pada cerita di atas.

Dan itu, saya gak tahan buat gak masukin Donghae ke fic ini~~ u.u

Oke, _last, __**your comments, concrits, and good critism will be very very appreciated. Review, please? **_


End file.
